Smoke and Mirrors
by MistyxKisame
Summary: After making the mistake of insulting an antique store owner's shop, he pays the price. Request from Professor SEELE 15.


Trunks Briefs was walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets wondering what he was going to do about his situation. He had gotten into an argument with his mother a few hours ago. There had of course been a lot of yelling between the pair and by the end of it, his mother had been reduced to tears which was a first. At the time, Trunks didn't care. Looking back on it though, he had regretted causing his mother grief. He couldn't even remember what they had been fighting about, but he figured it was his fault. His mother wouldn't just start something just for the fun of it and she sure wouldn't fuss at him without a good reason.

"I should get her something to make up for making her upset." said Trunks to himself. "It's gotta be something nice. What does she like anyways?"

After a while of trying to think of something his mother would like and failing at it, Trunks felt like a bad son for not knowing his mother's likes and dislikes. He noticed a nearby antique shop. He remembered going in a shop like that when he was younger with his mother and grandmother. If he remembered correctly they usually had some cool stuff in there. His mother had also shown some interest in some of the things in there so that's where he was going in for a make up gift. Trunks went inside without hesitation.

Inside of the old dusty old shop was pretty young blonde woman at the counter reading a book. Upon seeing the young boy, she quickly put it down. "Hello there. How can I help you?"

"Oh I'm just looking for something for my mother." said the purple haired boy. "I know she likes things from antique shops so I stopped in."

"If you need any help, I'm right here." said the young woman returning to her book. Trunks nodded and looked around the slightly dusty shop.

There were many things inside of the shop ranging from clocks to creepy looking figurines. Trunks poked around the shop looking for the perfect gift, but so far none really caught his interest. He frowned at the different things, one thing more unsatisfying than the last one. "How could anyone like this dusty old junk?"

The blonde woman looked up from her book, narrowing her mint green eyes at the little boy but she said nothing. Trunks found an old wind up monkey that would clap together it's hands. It looked creepy and even if it wasn't, it was pretty childish. Besides he was sure the blue haired woman would just think he just picked up the first thing he saw if he brought it home. No his gift had to be something bigger and maybe a lot more expensive. There was some furniture in the back of the store. His mother was always talking about replacing the old cabinet in the living room that Trunks had broken one of the glasses windows on and paint was starting to peel off. Sadly there as only one dusty old cabinet with fancy markings on it. He looked at the price tag. $2,593 for this old thing? He shook his head after looking at price in disgust.

"Who would pay all this money for shitty thing?" said Trunks in disgust.

"Can I help you?"

"'Gah! Don't do that! How did you get behind me anyways?" Trunk jumped when the young woman appeared behind him. Hadn't she been at the front of the store last time she checked? Besides thanks to being part saiyan, he had a sharp sense of hearing. There was also the fact that the shop was completely empty save for himself and the shop owner who he noticed was wearing wedge shoes. How did she sneak up on him without him seeing or sensing her?

"Can I help you?" she repeated.

"Uh no. Not really." said Trunks. "I think I'm done here. Unless you can show me something that isn't trash in here, I'm leaving this crappy place."

"Excuse me?" she looked offended.

"This place doesn't have anything good. It's just dusty old shit in here. If it's not dusty, it's creepy as hell or boring as hell. How are you even still open with this junk?"

"Maybe people just like my junk." she said crossing her arms and glaring at the little boy.

"I doubt it. Otherwise you'd have someone other than me in here." said Trunks. "Maybe you like this stuff, but I don't see anything special in here."

"Oh you don't huh?" She suddenly started smiling. "Well maybe I can fix that. Follow me. I think I know something your mother would like."

"This had better be good." said the purple haired saiyan. The two of them went to a door and the blonde woman took out a set of keys. After finding the right one, she opened the door and inside was a mirror. He frowned. "This is what's back here? A stupid mirror?"

"It's special mirror." she said still smiling. "Go on. Have a look."

"Okay." Trunk stepped forwards and looked at it. Okay now what? There wasn't anything special about the full body mirror he was looking at. It looked just like any other mirror he had seen. What was this woman trying to prove? How the heck was it special? He turned around and looked back at the lady. "I don't..."

Suddenly something slapped a large red hand over his mouth and wrapped an arm around his chest. His eyes widened as the woman smirked at him. "Maybe you should watch what you say, little boy."

Trunks was yanked into the mirror into a candle lit cobalt stone hallway. Once inside, he was tossed down to the hard floor. He quickly got up and ran toward the mirror. He could see the shop owner walking away from the mirror as he banged on the window. She just ignored him as she walked out of the room. He threw a few more ki blasts at the mirror and the mirror wouldn't crack in the slightest. The demi-saiyan tried using his most powerful attacks on the mirror, but again they didn't work.

"Don't even waste your time, kid." said a deep voice. "You're not getting out of here.

Trunks turned around to face a large demon with bright green glowing eyes, red skin, sharp teeth, a a single large horn on his forehead, and a menacing face. There was another one behind him that looked almost the same as him except with blue skin, with long tusks as teeth and with two ram horns on the sides of his head, and claws. However instead of being afraid or at least threatened like a normal child, Trunks just laughed.

"Ahahaha! You look like a unicorn." said Trunk pointing and laughing at the red demon.

"I don't think you should be laughing you little punk." said the red demon grabbing Trunks's shirt collar and yanking him off the ground. "You're getting it for pissing off the boss!"

"What are you talking...you mean that lady in the shop back there? She's your boss?" asked Trunks. "What the hell did I do to her?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Come on kid." The red demon slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" Trunks started beating on his back and threatening him, but of course it had no effect on him at all. For what seemed like an hour, the three of them headed down the long hallway before stopping. Trunks could hear the squeaking sounds of a pair of doors opening before going inside of the room.

The demi-saiyan was placed on the floor. Before he could say or do anything, the red demon walked off while the blue one tried taking off Trunk's green hoodie. He snatched away from the demon's grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He didn't asked as he roughly grabbed the kid and began stripping off his clothes while Trunks tried fighting back. Soon he was stripped down to absolutely nothing . He tried shielding his nudeness from the demon, but he just grabbed him and shoved him into a tight fitting revealing dark blue speedo. Trunks tried to fight him off, but he was no match for the blue demon. He wondered what they were going to do to him. He grabbed the young boy by the wrist and dragged him over to the wall where there were brown leather straps on the wall.

The blue demon strapped the young boy to the wall and once he was done the other demon came into the room. He was holding a large box and sat it down on the floor. He pulled out a box of cigarettes. Trunks nervously watched as the demon lit the cigarette. Was he going to burn him with it? He held the cigar out and positioned it at his mouth. The purple haired Saiyan kept his mouth closed shut. There was no way he was going to smoke a cigarette.

The blue demon pinched the boy's nose. Persistent, he kept his mouth closed. He could hold his breath for minutes at a time and he hoped they wouldn't have the patience to stick around to force him to smoke. Five minutes passed and Trunks's chest stared hurting and he was getting dizzy. However he still didn't want to give in. Seeming to have sensed this, the blue demon punched him in the stomach. Once Trunks's mouth came open, the other demon shoved it into his mouth. Trunks hated the taste of it and the smoke choked him a little. The two made Trunks smoked the cigarette and once he was finished, the blue demon put it out on his chest while the other demon shoved another into his mouth.

While the first one and even the second one wasn't that bad, but after that it only after the third ones and afterwards was more of a pain. Before he knew it, he had smoked about 49 packs of cigarettes and he was about to start another one. Trunks's throat burned from smoking so much and he wanted it to end already. His mouth and throat felt dry and his chest burned. He just wanted them to stop, but they kept shoving them into his mouth and putting the previous one out on a different part of his body.

Once he was done with the 50th pack of cigarette, a gas mask was placed on him. Trunks wanted to ask what they were about to do to him when he felt hot smoke puff up into his face. Trunks held his breath and quickly shut his eyes. After failing to hold his his breath do to the previous session, he started coughing violently as he breathed in the smoke. He felt like his chest would exploded from so much smoke. He had to stay strong though. He wouldn't let them win. After about 10 minutes, the mask was removed, Trunks was unstrapped from the wall, and the young boy fell on his knees. He rubbed his watery eyes for a short while until he was yanked up by the blue demon.

"Please...no...no more..." he said in a dry voice.

Neither answered him as the red one dragged him into another room as Trunks was too weak and in pain to walk. The room had nothing inside with the exception of a tall black pipe with a silver wheel not too far from it. Trunks was pressed against the pipe while the blue demon tied him it with his face over the hole of it. Had Trunks's mouth not have been so dry, he would have gulped. What were they going to do to him? Where they going to burn his face off? Was something going to eat his face off? He was scared to find out.

Once he was secured to the pipe, the red demon turned the wheel and the pipe started to rattle. Then hot smoke started coming up from the pipe. If he could he would have screamed. He felt like his face was going to melt off. He kicked and wiggled, trying to get free. He tried getting his face away from the smoke, but he couldn't. He felt like he was being burned at the stake except without a fire. His lungs burned, his eyes were watering, and he just wanted to die on the spot. What had he done to deserve this? Trunks just wanted to die on the spot and that he wanted to give in to them. He wished that he would just pass out from the pain and burning, but fate hadn't been so kind to him.

Once they had let him down, with whatever energy had had left, he begged them to let him go and that he'd do anything to be let go. They just looked at each other for a while before leaving him be for a while. Trunks' lungs burned and he felt like they were going to combust on the spot. After a few minutes, they told him he could go but only if he supplied people for them for the rest of his life. No longer wanting to undergo more torture at the hands of these fiends, Trunks agreed. They give him the power to transform into anything he wanted or needed to turn into and gave him instructions on how to get back to the dungeon after taking away the burning in his chest so he could speak properly. They sent him back to the mirror only for him to end up back at the Brief's manor in his bedroom. Trunks was never so happy to be back home. Now came the downside to his deal.

* * *

 _(two different endings up ahead)_

 **Chichi**

At the Son residence, Chichi was cleaning the house after her husband and kids had just come in for a quick "snack" before leaving. There were muddy footprints and dirty dishes in the sink and who had to clean this filth up? Her! She scowled as she mopped the floor. She was tired of being the maid and having to clean up the mess made by her warrior husband and the two children they had that had the same mindset. At least Gohan had attempted to help before getting dragged off by his father. She'd love to see how the three fared without her.

She heard a knock at the door and went over to it after placing the mop into the bucket. She figured it was Bulma since the older woman was the one of the very few people to come this way besides her father or one of Goku's friends. Then again it could be Videl coming by for Gohan. After straightening her dress and making sure her hair was alright, she opened up the door. It was Trunks with a worried expression on his face.

"Trunks, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Chichi, Goten got hurt!"

"What?! Take me to him now!" said Chichi without question. Trunk was slightly surprised Chichi was so quick to agree to coming with him, but he wasn't going to question it. Chichi was pretty overprotective of her children, which was natural.

"Alright, hold on." Trunks got behind her. Just as she was about to say something, he stabbed her in the back with a needle. Luckily it knocked her out instantly so now Trunks could take her back to his place.

He picked her up in bridal style and carried her back to the Briefs residence. He flew into his window with the woman in his arms, hoping nobody saw him. Then again what did he care? He had to keep himself out of danger of being tortured again. He kind of felt bad that it was Chichi was the one he had to pick. However it wasn't out of the fact that he liked Chichi. Far from it to be honest. He really felt bad for Goten and his father and brother. After all he was taking away a mother and a wife. The woman could be a scary, nagging harpy at times, but at the end of the day she did love and care for her family and they loved her. It wasn't right for him to be doing this, but he had no choice.

He closed his bedroom window once he got inside and laid down Chichi on his bed. He took out another needle and pressed it into Chichi's arm. She slowly aged backwards until she reached his age. He was a bit uncomfortable undressing her, but it was had to be done. He put on a rather strange outfit on her. It was some sort of blue bikini armor with a cape attached to it. He remembered one of them saying that Chichi wore something like this before. Trunks found this hard to believe and nearly laughed when he heard him say that. Once he had it on her, he went through the mirror and laid her on the table in the middle of the room. He then strapped her waists and ankles to the table. Now all he had to do was prepare for their arrival.

Chichi meanwhile was starting to wake up. Everything looked a bit fuzzy for a minute and her back had a minor ache in it from when Trunks stabbed her. Once everything became clear, she felt a breeze on various parts of her body. It like she wasn't wearing much at all. Looking down, she discovered she wasn't! Wait a minute! What was she doing wearing her old outfit? As a matter of fact, not only were her clothes different, but her body was too! She had the body of a 12 year old! What happened? All she could remember was...

"Trunks!" said Chichi noticing the Demi-Saiyan looking inside of a trunk over to her far right. "What the heck is going on here?! Where am I?! Where's Goten?"

"I'm sorry, Chichi, but I have to do this." said Trunks.

"What are you talking about?" she said struggling against her restraints. "Let me go right now or else I'm... AH!"

Trunks had taken a cigarette and burned it into Chichi's stomach. She let out a cry of pain with it hurting even more with the fact that she hadn't seen it coming and that it wasn't an ordinary cigarette. Chichi started to say something, but the moment her mouth was open, Trunks shoved one into her mouth and forced her to smoke it. After she finished the first one, he made her smoke another one that was a bit stronger than the first. She choked and coughed, not being a smoker herself. It probably wouldn't be so bad if Trunks hadn't kept putting every single one out on her sensitive skin.

She wondered why the little brat kept doing this to her, humiliating her with her tiny outfit and torturing her with cigarettes. What had she ever done to him? Then again, his father was once a bad apple himself (it was debatable if there was still some bad in him), so it made sense Trunks would become a black sheep himself. Chichi wondered if the pain would ever stop and if her lungs would ever be the same after smoking all of these cigars. After about the twentieth pack, she was finally done. She found her voice too raspy and her throat hurt too much to allow for her to speak. As Trunks burned the finished cigar on her inner thigh, two demons came into the room. The red one turned to him.

"You can go now, but remember you have to be back by the next day." said the demon as the blue one made his way into the closet in the corner of the room.

Trunks only nodded and left to go down the hallway he had come from when bringing the woman there. Chichi tried to call out to him despite her burning throat. Trunks heard every word thanks to his excellent hearing, but pretended not to. He had to look after himself you know. Even though what he had done was horrible, it wasn't anything the dragon balls couldn't fix, right? Even though for the rest of his life he'd have to provide another victim, at least he'd never feel guilty about it.

* * *

 **Gohan**

Gohan was at home studying when he heard the phone ringing. No one else was at home since Goku and Goten had gone off training while Chichi had gone off to visit their grandfather who had gotten the flu. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gohan. It's me, Videl." said Videl, although unknown to him at the moment it was actually Trunks on the other end. The demons had given him the ability to turn into and perfectly imitate whoever he pleased. He hated to do this to Gohan of all people, but it had to be done.

The two spoke for a while, with Trunks trying his best to flirt with Gohan. Trunks wasn't an expert in this area, but it seemed to be working. It would seem those soap operas his grandmother watched came in handy. He managed to snag a date with the young man successfully and told him to meet her (when it was actually Trunks) at the park. Once they hung up, Trunks transformed himself into the teenager and flew towards the young woman's house. He had to make sure she wouldn't be able to show up for whatever reason.

Once there, he managed to sneak around the maids in the house and searched for Videl. When he got to her room, she was in the shower. He slipped inside of her room, locked the door, and slipped into the bathroom door. She was singing rather badly in the shower which made Trunks wince at how bad she was. Maybe instead of spending all that time training with Trunks, she should be getting her dad to pay for singing lessons. With a voice like that, she'd chase away any bad guy. He pushed the shower curtains as slow as he could to avoid her hearing it, then screaming, and drawing attention. Once he was all the way inside, he stuck the needle into her back. Videl dropped like a rock and fell back into his arms. He sat her back on the floor of the tub after turning off the water. He exited out of the bathroom, locked the bathroom door, and closed it. He turned into Videl and put on one of her white sun dresses, put on some makeup, and some shoes.

Once she was all dressed up for their date, Trunks headed over and waited. Gohan showed up and he had a bouquet of flowers for him. He smiled and thanked the older male for the flowers and the two of them had a picnic together, with Trunks making sure to flirt plenty with the older male and compliment him. Gohan was a bit nervous and flustered with the young woman and Trunks could tell he genuinely liked the young woman. He nearly gave away that he wasn't Videl, but he reframed from doing so. When he felt the moment was right, he leaned forward for a kiss. Gohan leaned forward too thankfully. Before their lips could touch, Trunks pressed the needle into his arm knocking him out.

Videl tossed the man over his shoulder and took off for the Briefs's mansion. Once inside, he went inside of the mirror, dragging the older male behind him. He took another needle out and pressed it into his arm. It slowly aged him backwards into a young version of himself. He looked around the age of 13 to Trunks. After placing on a tight fitting neon pink speedo, he placed him in a chair and strapped his wrists, ankles, and neck to the chair so he couldn't move. It took a while, but Gohan woke up.

"W-what's going on? W-where am I?" Gohan blinked. "My voice! What...Videl!? What the heck?!"

Trunks started to say something, but quickly closed his mouth. It was better him thinking it was Videl than him. Trunks merely dug inside of the chest for what he needed. When he finally found the lighter, he lit the cigarette, took a quick puff, and held it out to the young boy. Gohan glared at her.

"Videl, I don't know what you're doing but this isn't you!" said Gohan. "Why are you..."

Trunk shoved it into his mouth, forcing him to smoke it. When he was done, Trunks put it out on his forehead making sure to put on a sadistic grin on his face. Gohan looked at him with pleading eyes, but they were ignored by Trunks wanting to get the job done before the demons came back. He continued giving Gohan cigarettes never giving him a break for a second and pressing each one into either his face, bare chest, or inner thigh. Gohan gritted his teeth each time Trunks pressed it into his skin. Once he was finally done with this, Trunk placed a mask connected with a wall behind him. He crossed the room as Gohan tried convincing her to let him go or at least tell him what he did to deserve this treatment. Gohan felt himself breathing in burning smoke, making him cough and hyperventilate. Just then two large demons came into the room.

"You're done here. You can go now." said the red demon. "Don't forget to come back."

He only nodded and left. He was free as long as he supplied more victims. As long as it wasn't him, he had no worries.


End file.
